My Happy Ending
by Mikarim
Summary: Durante toda a minha vida eu sonhei com o final feliz que teria ao lado de meu amado primo Neji. Porém, em um único dia, minha felicidade foi destroçada, mas eu faria de tudo para recuperá-la. RespostaaoDesafioNejiHinaAnti-clichê


**My Happy Ending**

Na época em que eu vivi, era muito comum, praticamente regra, jovens se casarem entre parentes. Tal regra era ainda mais rígida em famílias tradicionais e inquebrável para a herdeira desta família. De forma que, desde que me entendo por gente, eu vivo ao lado do meu primo, Hyuuga Neji.

Eu tinha conhecimento de que éramos destinados um ao outro, mas nem de longe era este fato que fizera nascer em meu peito um grande sentimento por ele. Neji era o rapaz mais bem comportado e gentil que eu viera a conhecer. Sem falar na beleza. Seus cabelos eram praticamente como os meus, lisos e compridos, porém num tom de castanho mais claro, além de sempre deixá-los presos nas pontas.

Desde sempre éramos obrigados a passar o dia juntos. Brincávamos, ríamos e adorávamos um ao outro. Não falávamos de casamento, embora eu tivesse certeza de que ele também tinha conhecimento deste fato, já que era um ano mais velho do que eu. A cada dia eu tinha mais certeza de que, se eu viesse a ter um príncipe encantado, ele seria o Neji.

Porém, um dia, tudo viera a mudar.

Foi a chegada repentina de Marquês Uzumaki, trazendo consigo seu filho e herdeiro. Eu devia ter por volta de oito anos. A visita fora tão rápida que eu ao menos tivera a chance de conhecê-los. O máximo que chegara a ver fora a criança, de minha idade, com os cabelos loiros arrepiados e um olhar azul divertido e travesso. Quando nossos olhares se encontraram, eu não pude evitar corar. Ainda assim, aquela passada fora tão insignificante que eu acreditava não ter sido nada demais.

No entanto, logo após a partida dos Uzumaki, Neji nunca mais foi o mesmo.

Quando me olhava, havia apenas desprezo. Quando tentava me aproximar, ele se afastava rapidamente. Ainda éramos obrigados a passar o dia juntos, mas era como se praticamente ele não estivesse lá.

Os anos se passaram, com isso as mudanças corporais. Meus seios cresceram, minhas pernas engrossaram e minha cintura afinou. Mudanças que eu mal ligava, pois a única pessoa que eu queria que notasse, jamais olhara para mim de novo. Enquanto isso eu observava e admirava de longe as mudanças dele. Neji ficou mais encorpado, com músculos de dar inveja em qualquer rapaz, os ombros largos, a voz mais grossa, sem falar que ele ficara bem mais alto. O penteado era a única característica que continuava a mesma.

Com as mudanças, vieram as cobiças. Eu me remoía internamente ao ver aquelas magricelas de meia tigela flertando com o MEU homem. Porque ele era meu, ou seria um dia.

Era essa certeza que me mantinha de cabeça erguida. Por alguma razão, ainda desconhecida por mim, Neji não me dirigia os olhos, mas eu pretendia mudar isso no dia de nosso casamento. Após contrairmos matrimônio eu mostraria para ele. Eu o obrigaria a me ver. Ele perceberia a bela e forte mulher que sempre estará ao seu lado e terá orgulho de apresentar-me à sociedade como sua esposa. E eu esperava ansiosamente por este momento. Sonhava e imaginava todos os dias em como faria Neji cair aos meus pés.

Então chegou o tão sonhado dia. Meu aniversário de dezesseis anos. Todas as famílias importantes estariam lá. E o principal: seria anunciado o meu noivado.

Eu não dei a devida atenção para os convidados, não dei importância para os cumprimentos. Meus olhos, ouvidos e atenção eram direcionados apenas para ele. Mesmo tendo me arrumado como uma princesa, mesmo tendo escolhido o mais belo vestido, que ressaltaria ainda mais os meus dotes, nem com toda a minha devoção, ele me olhou.

Era a minha última esperança, enfim. Eu estava com o coração aflito, prestes a rasgar meu peito a qualquer momento, quase tendo um enfarto a espera de ouvir o nome do meu amado sair pelos lábios do meu pai!

- Uzumaki Naruto!

O QUE? Uzumaki Naruto? Como assim Uzumaki Naruto? É Hyuuga Neji! Meu primo! Pai, eu sou a herdeira deste clã! Como você ousa dar a minha mão para alguém de outra família? Meu noivo tem que ser o Neji! TEM QUE SER O NEJI!

Claro, eu não gritei nada disso, pela simples razão de ter perdido a voz. Não só a voz, como a razão. Como a consciência. Como a pressão. Como a minha vida. E no segundo seguinte eu desmaiei.

* * *

><p>Quando comecei a recobrar a consciência, logo vieram as lembranças. Não, não lembranças. Era só um sonho. Tinha que ser um sonho! Abri os olhos lentamente desejando no fundo do meu coração que tudo não passasse de um sonho... ou melhor, um pesadelo. Porém, eu percebi que ainda me encontrava com o vestido da festa e estava deitada no sofá, com todos os convidados a minha volta. E o pior: noiva de Uzumaki Naruto.<p>

Eu não tinha nada contra o rapaz, apenas o fato de que nunca o conhecera. Nem sequer fomos apresentados. Ainda assim eu o odiava, por ter tirado o meu final feliz. Por ter roubado a mão que deveria pertencer a outro, ao meu amado.

Enfim, consegui me recuperar do choque, mas nunca aceitaria aquilo. Nunca! Controlando a vontade de chorar como uma pessoa condenada à morte, eu consegui dizer com a voz fraca:

- E-eu preciso de ar...

Todos pareceram compreender e voltaram a festa como se nada tivesse acontecido. Enquanto eu rumei para o jardim. Ah! O belo jardim! O único lugar onde eu me sentiria bem naquele momento. Aquele lugar que minha mãe cuidara com tanto carinho e com tanto amor era o mais belo de toda a Terra. Sem contar que era a maior lembrança e herança que eu tinha dela.

Perdendo-me nesses pensamentos, eu começava a sentir um pouco de esperança. Meu coração começava a se acalmar, como se a presença dela estivesse ali me tranquilizando. Até que, pela segunda vez naquela noite, eu senti meu mundo desabar.

Só que desta vez era ainda pior. Mil vezes pior. Infinitas vezes pior. Agora não tinha mais salvação. A vontade que eu tinha de me jogar de um penhasco me arremeteu com tanta força que eu não demorei para sair correndo.

Como ele podia? Depois de tudo que fiz por ele, depois de toda a minha dedicação, depois de todos os meus sentimentos guardados para ele e apenas para ele... Como ele podia ser tão frio e jogá-los fora desta maneira? Pelo menos, agora com os olhos banhados em lágrimas, eu entendia a razão pela qual Neji tanto me odiava.

Era claro como água a realidade que eu neguei por tantos anos. Eu quis acreditar que tinha algum motivo que eu poderia contornar, mas nunca fora o caso. Desde sempre Neji sabia que estava preso a mim, o que o impedia de ficar junto daquela que ele realmente ama. Tenten.

Eles estavam agora se beijando naquele jardim, comemorando a libertação de Neji. Porque agora nada os impedia de ficarem juntos. E todos teriam o seu final feliz. Exceto eu. Porque minha vida acabara no momento em que Marquês Uzumaki nos visitara naquele dia, e agora eu vejo isso. Nada no mundo poderia tirar a dor que eu estava sentindo. Nada mais poderia me dar a vontade de viver. Nada mais me importava.

E foi justamente por esta razão que eu simplesmente ignorei o fato de ainda estar acontecendo uma festa para mim no nosso salão. Rumei direto para o meu quarto e tranquei-me para nunca mais sair. Alguma criada veio me chamar depois de um tempo, mas eu consegui convencê-la de que me sentia muito mal para voltar para a festa.

Eu passei a fitar a sacada do meu quarto, completamente tentada e me jogar de lá. A altura seria considerável para me quebrar alguns ossos. Eu esperava ser uma morte rápida.

Até que eu vi o meu reflexo no vidro e uma ideia sombria me veio a mente. Algo que eu nunca sequer sabia que seria capaz de pensar. Mas eu estava em desespero, qualquer coisa para mim valia. E, afinal, não me importava mais nada.

A visão do meu reflexo fez-me perceber uma coisa. Eu poderia facilmente me passar por Tenten. Tínhamos a mesma estatura, ambas magras e seus cabelos também ficariam cumpridos se fossem soltos. Faltaria apenas um detalhe que minha mente maligna conseguiu resolver facilmente.

Como todos estavam ocupados com a festa que ainda acontecia no andar abaixo, eu passei despercebida pelos corredores até chegar ao quarto da garota. Não éramos parentes, mas nossas famílias eram muito próximas, de forma que ela foi convidada a passar uma temporada na mansão Hyuuga.

Aquela traidora. Todos aqueles sorrisos gentis, quando na verdade estava me apunhalando pelas costas...

Mas tudo seria resolvido, naquela noite.

Entrei no seu quarto e roubei seu frasco de perfume. Voltei para o meu próprio ainda despercebida. Tomei um banho tentando tirar qualquer vestígio de mim mesma daquele corpo. Após terminar, encarei-me no espelho, tentando não me ver. Estava tão ensandecida que deu certo. Naquela noite não existia mais Hyuuga Hinata. Eu prendi os cabelos longos com o mesmo penteado que Tenten sempre usava, dois coques no topo da cabeça. Vesti o tipo de camisola que mulheres só deveriam usar em suas noites de núpcias; vermelha, decotada, curta, um tanto transparente, sedutora e sem nada por baixo que pudesse cobrir meu corpo. Por fim, passei o perfume dela em locais estratégicos; na nuca, atrás da orelha, nos pulsos, no colo. Pela última vez olhei no espelho e definitivamente não me vi. Não fosse pelos olhos... Malditos olhos desprovidos de cor, a marca registrada de um Hyuuga. Mas nisto o escuro daria um jeito. Vesti um roupão de seda e saí do quarto.

Caminhei pelos corredores escuros e silenciosos da mansão. O tempo que levara para me arrumar fora o suficiente para terminar a festa do andar de baixo, de forma que todos já deveriam estar devidamente acomodados em seus aposentos. Ao chegar na porta do quarto dele, eu gelei. Por alguns instantes, deixei Hinata voltar para tentar botar algum juízo na minha cabeça. As chances dele me reconhecer eram imensas. Depois disso, ele com certeza me repeliria e minha vida estaria arruinada. Porém, sem ele minha vida já estava arruinada. Então, domada por todas as razões que eu tinha para abrir aquela porta, pus a mão na maçaneta. No entanto, outro pensamento ainda pior me acometeu. E se ela estivesse lá? Bem, de um jeito ou de outro, eu iria descobrir. Entrei no quarto.

O grande cômodo era dominado por uma quase completa escuridão. A primeira coisa que meus olhos conseguiram distinguir foram as cortinhas abertas balançando conforme a brisa suave que entrava pela janela. Logo caminhei silenciosa até elas e as fechei, impedindo ainda mais a luz de adentrar o aposento.

Um pouco mais aliviada, voltei minha atenção para o quarto impecavelmente arrumada, não fosse pelas poucas roupas masculinas largadas no chão e pelo lençol que estava praticamente para fora da cama. Então meus olhos se voltaram para a mesma e eu senti como se o tempo tivesse parado.

Lá estava ele, deitado na cama de casal, seminu e sozinho. Toda aquela perfeição dos músculos de suas costas estava exposta para o meu bel prazer. Meu olhar acompanhava cada pequeno movimento provocado pela sua respiração serena e tranquila. Estava tão absorta na beleza do meu amado que, quando dei por mim, meu roupão jazia no chão sobre as suas roupas e eu me encontrava ao seu lado, sentada na cama, acariciando levemente as suas costas.

Pude sentir a sua pele arrepiando sob os meus dedos, provocando em mim a mesma reação. Ele se remexeu um pouco, soltando um suspiro, e por um instante eu fiquei tensa, mas logo ele voltou ao seu sono profundo.

Pensando melhor, eu estava sendo boba. Eu tinha ido até ali e eu não existia. Eu não era mais Hinata. E eu queria que ele acordasse. Até porque, eu precisava dele bem desperto, principalmente em determinados locais...

Eu não me considerava uma pessoa pervertida, tão pouco era do tipo que gostava de observar os dotes masculinos. Porém, em relação ao meu primo, eu não podia negar que sonhava com esse momento todas as noites. O momento em que eu finalmente estaria em seus braços e lhe daria todo o meu amor.

Mais uma vez com a motivação renovada, eu me deitei sobre o seu corpo estremecendo levemente com a proximidade. Continuei colocando a força em meus braços para que meu corpo não pesasse sobre o dele. Então me aproximei de sua orelha exposta e comecei a dar suaves beijos, lambidas e mordidas. Logo fui descendo para o maxilar, depois para o pescoço e por toda as suas costas, decorando cada traço marcado pelos músculos, que aos poucos ficavam tensos. Eu o sentia acordando lentamente, revirando-se um pouco debaixo de mim. Felizmente, ele não parecia querer me repelir.

Depois de me sentir satisfeita por ter saboreado o gosto de sua pele, eu me afastei um pouco. Observei-o se virando para mim, ainda sonolento. Eu prendi a respiração.

- Tenten? - ele indagou com a voz rouca e extremamente sexy. Ciúmes, raiva e inveja ameaçaram se apossar da minha mente, mas eu logo tratei de afastá-los. Afinal, naquela noite, eu era Tenten.

Como um tipo de resposta silenciosa, eu não o permiti ter tempo para associar os fatos. Beijei seus lábios com desespero e com o coração ameaçando sair do meu peito pela terceira vez naquele dia. Aquele era o meu primeiro beijo! Ou melhor, o primeiro beijo de Hinata, não de Tenten; não consegui evitar o medo de que ele percebesse a diferença. E também, este ato era o ponto crítico do meu plano. Se ele não correspondesse, estava tudo acabado.

Mas ele correspondeu. Eu sorri por debaixo dos seus lábios, sentindo suas mãos passando lentamente pelas minhas costas para depois envolver a minha cintura, apertando-me contra o seu corpo. Eu deixei de me apoiar nos meus braços para também envolvê-lo com uma mão segurando seus longos cabelos e a outra o seu ombro.

Perdida em sensações, no calor que invadia meu corpo, no incômodo que se apossava de meu peito e minha barriga, eu mal percebi quando sua língua quente e macia invadiu minha boca com voracidade, ao mesmo tempo em que ele invertia as posições, ficando por cima do meu corpo.

Eu não usava mais a razão, eu me deixava levar pelas suas vontades e meu corpo movia-se por puro instinto. Minha mente só se preocupava em guardar todos os mínimos detalhes do que o meu corpo sentia a cada toque. Por esta razão eu não notei quando ele literalmente arrebentou os elásticos que prendam os meus longos cabelos, permitindo que eles ser espalhassem pela cama. Nem quando ele retirou a única peça de roupa que eu vestia, deixando-me completamente nua. Foi quando ele se afastou para tirar o próprio short que eu voltei a raciocinar.

O quarto continuava escuro, mas depois de todo esse tempo nossas visões estavam mais adaptadas. Distinguir cores ainda era praticamente impossível, para a minha sorte. Quanto às formas, eu podia distinguí-las muito bem.

Ele era ainda mais perfeito do que eu poderia imaginar em meus sonhos mais pervertidos. Grande, excitado por mim. Eu sorri com este pensamento como uma tola apaixonada. Afinal, eu sempre fui uma. Mas a felicidade me consumiu completamente quando eu olhei para a sombra que era seu rosto e percebi os traços de um sorriso.

Tomando a primeira atitude em muito tempo, eu me levantei o suficiente para agarrar seu pescoço e puxá-lo de volta para um beijo voraz e apaixonado. Nossas mãos passavam pelos corpos sem o mínimo pudor, provocando sensações tão prazerosas que eu sequer sabia ser possível sentir.

Meus seios apertados contra o seu peitoral, seu membro rijo roçando entre as minhas coxas, minhas pernas contra as suas, seus cabelos sedosos na minha pela... Qualquer minimo toque me levava ao delírio.

E quando ele começou a forçar seu membro contra a minha úmida entrada, eu não tive medo, nem receio. Eu só queria que ele consumasse a minha felicidade. Apenas isso e eu morreria mais do que feliz. Então eu não fiquei a espera de uma dor, mas sim do prazer. O prazer do sexo e o prazer do amor. E foi só o que eu senti, mesmo com aquele incômodo da perda da virgindade ainda presente.

Ele ficou um instante sem se mover, apenas me abraçando. E eu fiz o mesmo, porque precisava de um tempo para me acostumar. Acostumar-me com a ideia de tê-lo ali, dentro de mim, preenchendo-me completamente. Também precisava de um tempo para gravar todas as pequenas sensações que invadiam o meu corpo, de baixo à cima. O sorriso de satisfação, realização e felicidade não saía do meu rosto.

Neji afastou-se um pouco para olhar-me nos olhos e eu não tive mais medo de retribuir o olhar com a mesma intensidade. Não tinha mais volta agora. Mesmo que ele percebesse quem eu realmente era, o meu amor já haveria sido consumado. Porém, se ele notou, nada disse ou demonstrou, apenas voltou a me beijar. Primeiramente com carinho, depois com ânsia, fazendo com que a vontade de prosseguir com aquele ato insano crescesse ainda mais.

Logo ele começou a se movimentar, num vai e vem inicialmente lento. Eu pressionava seus ombros sem ter certeza do que fazer além de movimentar meu quadril contra o seu. A cada estocada, o ritmo ficava mais rápido, a força aumentava e mais gemidos escapavam de nossos lábios, por vezes abafados pelos beijos ardentes. Naquele momento eu já não me preocupava mais em usar minha voz, não me importava mais que ele a reconhecesse. Pedia por mais, mais rápido, mais forte, mais fundo. Ele também gemia e a cada rugido de escapava de sua boca, um arrepio e uma onda de prazer se espalhavam pelo meu corpo.

Naquele mágico momento, tudo se resumia a nós dois e ao nosso amor. Porque ele estava me amando. A mim ou à Tenten, não importava, era o meu corpo que ele invadia com intensidade, era a mim que ele tocava com paixão, era para mim que ele gemia de prazer. Tudo aquilo me completava de uma forma que me fazia ter certeza de como aquele ato era certo. Eu poderia ser mandada para o inferno depois, eu não me importava, desde que pudesse alcançar o paraíso por alguns segundos.

Os segundos que pareceram eternos. Eu gemi seu nome com todo o meu amor, paixão e prazer que me consumia completamente junto com os espasmos que dominavam meu corpo.

- Ah! Hinata!

Junto às minhas contrações, um líquido quente invadiu meu corpo. E no segundo seguinte eu me encontrava ofegante, suada, exausta, sem forças e com um sentimento fortes demais para ser apenas felicidade.

Neji ainda permaneceu dentro de mim, aconchegou-se no meu peito, que subia e descia tão rápido quanto a sua respiração, que refrescava a minha pele suada. Não me importava com o peso de seu corpo e gostava da sensação de sentir seu membro pulsando, diminuindo lentamente dentro de mim. Levei uma mão para seus longos cabelos e passei a alisá-los enquanto tentava me recuperar.

Algum tempo depois ele saiu lento de mim, deitando-se ao meu lado, puxando-me para o seu peito logo em seguida. Assim ficamos por minutos, horas, em total silêncio. Eu não conseguia dormir, não queria dormir. Tinha medo de acordar e descobrir que tudo não passara de um perfeito sonho. Também não queria perder um milésimo de segundo sequer das maravilhosas sensações que me acometiam por estar tão perto dele.

Durante todo aquele tempo, eu repassei mentalmente tudo o que acontecera naquela noite. Desde o anúncio do meu noivado com Uzumaki Naruto até aquele momento. O modo como ele me tocava, como gemeu o meu nome... Espera! Meu nome? Ele gemeu meu nome? Ele sabia que era eu! Mas então, por que... ?

Milhões de dúvidas invadiram a minha cabeça e, com tantas nuvens carregadas, eu não conseguia pensar em absolutamente nada. Até que sua voz rouca dissipou todas elas e silenciou minha mente aflita, deixando temporariamente apenas um vazio.

- Você achou mesmo que conseguiria me enganar, Hinata? - seu tom era um misto de doçura e zombamento.

Eu entrei em completo estado de choque. Não por ele ter me reconhecido, mas por ter permitido que tudo aquilo acontecesse, e ainda mais pela forma que aconteceu, mesmo ele sabendo da verdade.

Lentamente ele se levantou, ficando sentado na cama, olhando diretamente para mim. Eu fiz o mesmo, ainda sem pensar direito. Ele não me encarava com maldade, muito pelo contrário. Ele me sorria gentil, da mesma maneira que fazia quando éramos crianças. Tanto tempo... Tanto tempo esperando para ter aquele Neji de volta... Tanto tempo esperando que ele me olhasse desta forma novamente... As lágrimas invadiram meus olhos, mas eu recusei-me a deixá-las caírem.

- Se... - eu respirei fundo – Se sabia que era eu... por que permitiu que... que acontecesse? - amaldiçoei minha voz por sair falhada e chorosa.

- Pelo mesmo motivo que te trouxe aqui...

Eu arregalei os olhos e as lágrimas caíram. Isso queria dizer... que ele correspondia os meus sentimentos? Que ele me amava? Ou ele estava só brincando comigo? Neji mudara muito, ele me desprezou por tanto tempo... mas seria ele capaz de tamanha crueldade? Eu estava tão aflita, a ponto de chorar compulsivamente, mas fiquei satisfeita ao notar que era forte a ponto de me controlar naquela situação.

- Mas... e a Tenten? - foi a primeira coisa que me apeteceu perguntar.

O movimento seguinte dele foi o que mais me surpreendeu. Neji me abraçou, forte e apertado, alisando meus cabelos enquanto sussurrava pedidos de desculpas. Desculpas pelo quê?

- Você me viu com ela no jardim, não foi? - ele perguntou e eu não puder evitar me afastar. Lembrar daquilo me causava uma enorme dor no peito. Fechei forte os olhos enquanto ele prosseguia – Não era para isso ter acontecido, você não merecia... - ele disse segurando as minhas mãos. Se ele não me explicasse o que estava acontecendo, eu iria surtar!

- Neji, eu não estou entendendo nada! - disse um tanto manhosa enquanto mais lágrimas caíam.

- Fique calma – ele disse doce, secando meu rosto com os dedos. Apesar de todos os sentimentos confusos que bagunçavam a minha cabeça, suas palavras conseguiram me acalmar. - Nós devíamos ser noivos. Nos casaríamos quando você completasse dezesseis anos. Isso foi definido no dia em que você nasceu. Desde sempre nós fomos amigos e desde sempre eu sonhava com o dia em que você seria minha esposa.

- Mas... - então por que me desprezava? Era o que eu a perguntar, se ele não tivesse me silenciado com um indicador nos meus lábios.

- Apenas ouça – ele continuou com seu tom gentil – O Marquês Uzumaki tinha interesse em uma aliança com os Hyuuga. Ele veio até aqui e propôs para o seu pai uma união entre você e o filho dele, Uzumaki Naruto. Você deve entender, Hinata, que um líder deve pensar no bem de seu clã acima de tudo. Uma união com os Uzumaki traria grandes benefícios para os Hyuuga.

- Você está dizendo... que meu pai... me vendeu?

Ele não respondeu, e eu não liguei, chocada demais para acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo. Por que nunca me contaram nada?

- Eu ouvi todo o acordo por detrás da porta – ele continuou e eu voltei minha atenção para as suas palavras – E eu sabia que você era apaixonada por mim. Eu achei que seria mais fácil para nós dois se nos distanciássemos. Se eu te desprezasse, você me esqueceria, e com o tempo talvez eu te esquecesse também. Mas eu jamais deixei de te amar, e sei que você ainda me ama também...

Eu não sabia se devia chorar de alegria por ter todos os meus mais profundos desejos realizados, ou de tristeza pelo meu destino. Mas antes de estourar, eu precisava de uma última resposta.

- Por que você beijou Tenten? - minha voz estava baixa e controlada, eu diria até fria, o que me assustou um pouco, já que eu nunca falara assim.

- Eu sabia que seria anunciado o seu noivado, tentei ser forte, mas não consegui aguentar. Eu a beijei para descontar minhas frustrações. Não sabe como estou arrependido... Por favor, me perdoe! - sua voz soava implorando, mas eu ignorei, pronta para botar para fora tudo o que se encontrava entalado em minha garganta.

- De todos os seus defeitos, Neji, eu desconhecia a sua covardia – ele me olhou confuso – Você desistiu de nós sem nem ao menos tentar. Você simplesmente passou a me desprezar sem uma mísera palavra para justificar seus atos e eu passei todos esses anos perguntando-me o que EU havia feito de errado! Tantos anos, que poderíamos ter passado felizes apenas por estarmos juntos, desperdiçados! Poderíamos ter tentado convencer meu pai, poderíamos ter encontrado uma solução, mas tudo o que você fez foi se acovardar e conformar-se. Você simplesmente desistiu de mim, de nós.

Eu não gritava, mas minha voz saía dolorida enquanto eu chorava de decepção. Neji me encarava perplexo e magoado. Por um instante eu tive vontade de tomar todas aquelas palavras de volta, mas ele precisava ouvir.

- Você pode ter desistido, mas eu ainda vou lutar por nós dois, pela minha felicidade.

Vesti rapidamente as minhas roupas que se encontravam no chão e saí do quarto com determinação, sem coragem para encará-lo uma última vez ou dizer mais uma palavra. Enquanto andava de volta para o meu próprio aposento, conseguia ouvir trovões. Uma tempestade. Que maneira perfeita de terminar aquele dia.

* * *

><p>Mesmo exausta, eu mal conseguira pregar o olho. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que Neji havia desistido daquela forma. Porém, eu descobrira que ele também me amava, então eu lutaria por nós dois com todas as minhas armas. Minha primeira atitude foi falar com meu pai. Eu nunca o perdoaria pelo que ele estava fazendo comigo.<p>

Eu não me importava de ser submissa. O que me mandavam, eu cumpria sem reclamar, sem questionar, como havia sido ensinada. Era elogiada por todos os nossos visitantes e conhecida como a herdeira de ouro. Porém, meu pai jamais me reconheceu. As criadas diziam que era a sua maneira de me fazer evoluir ainda mais, no entanto, eu não acreditava. Meu pai não gostava de mim e isso estava explícito na forma como ele me olhava. Com o tempo, eu aprendi a suportar esse olhar e a lutar para um dia ser reconhecida, e eu faria o que estivesse ao meu alcance para isso, exceto desistir da minha felicidade. Agora meu pai conheceria um lado de mim que ele sequer sonhou existir.

Bati a porta de seu escritório e não esperei autorização para entrar. Encarei a figura impotente de Hyuuga Hiashi de igual para igual e não hesitei em ser direta.

- Eu não vou me casar com Uzumaki Naruto.

- Você não tem escolha – ele respondeu simplesmente, voltando sua atenção para os papéis sobre sua mesa, como se minha presença fosse insignificantes. Aquilo fez uma raiva momentânea me invadir.

Aproximei-me colocando as mãos na mesa, de forma que ele voltou a me encarar.

- Escute bem o que eu vou te dizer, _**papai**_. Eu não sei quais os seus motivos e tão pouco eles me importam, mas uma coisa eu te juro. Eu NÃO vou me casar com Uzumaki Naruto.

Pela primeira vez na vida eu vi o patriarca do clã desestabilizado. Também não o esperei se recuperar. Dei-lhe as costas e fui embora. Já devia saber que falar com ele não resolveria nada, ele não dava a mínima importância para a minha felicidade. Eu teria que pensar em outra forma de acabar com aquele noivado. Talvez se eu fosse falar com o próprio Uzumaki, ele...

- Ah! - gritei quando senti-me ser puxada para outro corredor e então um par de lábios já conhecidos cobriam os meus. Logo percebi, com alívio, que era Neji – Seu louco! Quer me matar do coração? - resmunguei depois que ele se afastou.

- Eu tenho que te recompensar pelos anos perdidos – ele justificou sorrindo, tornando a beijar-me. Eu correspondi feliz por ele não ter ficado chateado comigo depois do meu pequeno surto da noite passada.

- Me desculpa por ontem – disse entre os beijos, que cessaram em seguida.

- Você tinha razão. Eu pensei no que seria melhor para a sua vida, mas não pensei na nossa felicidade. Agora nós vamos lutar juntos pelo nosso amor.

Eu sorri irradiando felicidade antes de me jogar em seus braços. Ali eu sentia que podíamos ter um final feliz, independente de como ele fosse.

- Então... o gênio Hyuuga bolou algum plano?

- Eu conversei com meu pai mais cedo. Ele disse que o interesse nos Uzumaki é pura ganância. Portanto, não precisamos ter peso na consciência por evitar essa união. - eu me senti mais aliviada ao saber disso – Mas ele acha impossível convencer Hiashi de abrir mão do casamento. Neste caso, a única solução seria...

- Vamos fugir – eu respondi em seu lugar e ele suspirou, demonstrando não estar satisfeito com aquela ideia.

- Hinata, você precisa entender a real gravidade disto. Não teríamos para onde ir, teríamos que trabalhar duro. Você passou a vida toda sendo tratada como uma princesa. Tem certeza de que quer abrir mão disso e de que aguentaria abrir mão disso? - eu não precisava nem pensar duas vezes.

- Eu posso morrer de fome, morrer de sede, morrer doente, dormir sob tempestades, não ter o mínimo conforto e encarar todas as torturas da vida. Se eu estiver ao seu lado, eu estarei completamente feliz. - respondi convicta.

Neji sorriu de canto, como quem desiste de argumentar com uma criança teimosa.

- Vamos fugir hoje a noite então.

- E quem disse que eu irei permitir?

A voz de meu pai gelou a minha espinha e fez com que nos afastássemos num pulo. Ele estava do nosso lado e era claro que havia ouvido tudo. Não fazia diferença, fugiríamos do mesmo jeito, burlaríamos qualquer meio que ele tentasse usar para nos impedir Estava preparada para qualquer ameaça, mas tudo o que ele disse foi:

- Sigam-me.

Neji e eu nos olhamos confusos antes de obedecermos. Logo estávamos em seu escritório. Ele nos convidou para sentar e fez o mesmo, com sua pose impassível de sempre.

- Devo admitir que fiquei surpreso com a rebeldia repentina de minha filha, mas confesso que estou decepcionado com a ousadia que vocês têm de dar as costas para o próprio clã. - ele disse sem alterar o tom de voz nem por um instante.

- Da mesma forma que o senhor deu as costas para nós – eu não me contive em dizer, embora com a voz controlada. Pude sentir o olhar de Neji repreendendo-me, enquanto Hiashi apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Estão mesmo dispostos a fazer qualquer coisa para ficarem juntos?

- Sim – respondemos ao mesmo tempo. O patriarca suspirou.

- Seria um desperdício para o clã perder dois membros tão talentosos – nesse momento eu arregalei os olhos. Era o primeiro elogio que meu pai me fazia na vida! – ainda mais pertencentes a linha de sucessão. No entanto, percebam, já foi assinado um acordo onde a herdeira Hyuuga deve se casar com o herdeiro Uzumaki.

- Deserde-me – eu pedi sem hesitar. Senti os dois homens presentes olhando-me com surpresa.

- Como?

- Deserde-me – eu repeti – Eu passaria a ser uma Hyuuga órfã e o senhor poderia escolher a garota mais adequada para ser a sucessora. Afinal, não é o senhor mesmo que diz que eu não deveria ser a herdeira e muito menos a sua filha?

Pelo seu olhar eu pude ver que ele estava considerando a alternativa, o que era um bom sinal. Neji não parecia muito satisfeito com aquela solução, mas, ele tinha que concordar, era melhor do que fugir.

- Pois bem, Hinata – o patriarca voltou a falar, fazendo meu coração bater mais rápido – Você venceu. A partir de agora, você vive junto com os serviçais do clã, trabalhará para a mansão principal e não terá direito algum que antes possuía como herdeira.

Se ele esperava que eu esperneasse e chorasse ou qualquer outra coisa, eu o desapontei completamente, pois o que eu fiz foi exatamente o contrário. Eu gritei e pulei de alegria para os braços do meu amado. Estava livre!

Depois disso, Neji me ajudou com a mudança. Eu não tive direito de levar muitas coisas, isso significava ficar sem boa parte das minhas roupas, nenhuma jóia e apenas objetos de valores sentimentais, traduzindo: pertences da minha mãe. Quanto à escassez de roupas, as criadas me ajudariam mais tarde, já que a maioria simpatizava comigo.

Eu estava oficialmente órfã e Kurenai, a serviçal que mais gostava de mim, ofereceu-me o seu lar. Ela era viúva, portanto vivíamos apenas eu, ela e seu pequeno filho, o qual eu ajudaria a criar.

Meu pai escolheu uma nova herdeira para o clã. Felizmente para ele, a escolhida acabara por se apaixonar pelo Uzumaki. Semanas depois houve o grandioso casamento, para o qual todo o clã fora convidado. Se os Uzumaki perceberam a troca, nada disseram. Como constava no acordo assinado entre as duas famílias, o tal Naruto mudara-se para a mansão principal, a mesma para a qual Hiashi obrigara-me a trabalhar como serviçal. Este trabalho fazia com que eu me encontrasse ocasionalmente o patriarca, Uzumaki e a nova herdeira. Hiashi fazia de conta que eu não existia; a nova herdeira parecia ser uma boa pessoa, mas apenas dirigia-me a palavra quando fosse necessário; o Uzumaki era sempre gentil e extrovertido com todos, acabou tornando-se um bom amigo, mas nunca veio a ter conhecimento de toda esta história.

Tenten ainda voltou a procurar por Neji uma única vez, na qual ele lhe explicou parte da situação, expondo seus verdadeiros sentimentos por mim e não por ela. O resultado foi uma bela marca vermelha de um tapa na cara, o que foi bem feito, mas tudo o que eu fiz foi rir dele. Não tinha mais porque guardar mágoas.

Quando Neji alcançou a maioridade, ganhou uma pequena casa no complexo Hyuuga, como era tradição entre os homens da família. Eu então saí da casa de Kurenai e passamos a morar juntos. Levou algum tempo, mas o patriarca finalmente deixou o orgulho de lado e aprovou o nosso casamento, deixando-nos finalmente viver em paz.

Nós construímos um lar repleto de amor, companheirismo e felicidade. Passamos por momentos difíceis, crises, ciúmes, mas mesmo quando a briga estava séria, eu tinha certeza de que nada nos separaria, e não nos separou. Tivemos muitos filhos que se inspiravam com a nossa história. Ele cresceriam fortes para lutar pelos seus sonhos. Eu envelheceria ao lado de Neji até que chegaria o momento de nossa morte. E eu não tinha medo que isso nos separasse, porque o nosso amor era mais forte do que tudo. Não importasse como fosse, se eu estivesse com ele, seria um final feliz.

_"So much for my happy ending"_

* * *

><p><strong>Sinceramente, eu nem sei o que dizer depois disso... Quando tive a ideia, me pareceu ser boa, mas quanto ao resultado... Bem, espero que vocês me digam ^^"<strong>

**O verso citado ao final pertence a música My Happy Ending, da Avril Lavigne, que não tem nada a ver com a história da fic, com exceção desse verso.  
><strong>

**É a minha primeira NejiHina, só pra quem gosta de saber dessas coisas xD A ideia do concurso foi o que inspirou esta história.**

**Um breve aviso... No meu perfil está dizendo que eu postaria uma fanfic especial de natal, porém não vou conseguir postar a tempo. Portanto, fica aqui o meu feliz natal para todos vocês ^^**

**Beijos!  
><strong>


End file.
